This section is intended to provide background information to facilitate a better understanding of various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is prior art. The related art may or may not be prior art. It should therefore be understood that the statements in this section are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
A watercraft, i.e., a marine vessel, may have one or more motors that are used for propulsion or steering. Typically, the engines are gasoline, electric, or diesel engines. The motors may be operated manually or by autopilot units. An autopilot unit may control the direction and speed of the motor.